Pa-pa Panda Wolf
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: El experimento LRM-001 Es un robot con sangre de lobo con las caracterizticas HUMANAS Y Ryuk Evans era un niño normal hasta que su padre se volvio loco y experimento con el dandole una maldicion con la que vivira el resto de su vida haci. Ellos nunca esperaron que sus vidas se unieran en una sola locura. Por otra parte conosen a un par de mapaches que le traeran algunos problemas
1. Hi! I am Zero

_****_Hola mi gente, hoy publico esta nueva historia. Especificamente no tengo el final y tampoco se cuanto va a durar pero si se de que les va a interesar y les entrara una sensacion Aasfafgasfg para ver el siguiente capitulo. Sin interrumpirlos mas aqui mi obra m**aestr**a :3_****_

Pa-Pa Panda Wolf cap 1: **Hola! Soy Zero**

Hace muuuuuuchos años, existía una especie de hombres lobo que prestaban su servicio a los humanos a cambio de alimento. Y Haci paso un tiempo hasta que los humanos empezaron a decir ''No necesitamos a los lobos, ellos son una amenaza'' y Haci paso un tiempo hasta que los humanos decidieron eliminar a los hombres lobo y mataron a la mayoría quedando esta especie en peligro.

En 1997 quedaba el último en su especie y los científicos aprovecharon la oportunidad y empezaron una investigación de su sangre. Un año después, se había creado a un robot lobo llamado LRM-001. Cuando su cuerpo estaba casi terminado, los científicos le inventaron muchas cosas extrañas solo por curiosidad y para ver si con muchas modificaciones le daría una sobrecarga.

Byron, un científico que era parte de esa investigación, pensó que lo que hacían era incorrecto Haci que ideo un plan:

El 17 de Agosto el robot tenía un cuerpo y tenía todas las características básicas humanas En media hora antes de presentarlo al mundo, Byron había puesto una bomba, tomo al robot y huyo con él bebe robot en brazos.

A los 2 años tenía una inteligencia muy grande para él. Byron le había puesto de nombre Zero Ruki sus características de lobo se empezaban a notar, su pelo era plateado y largo para que cubriese sus orejas del mismo color y su cola de lobo la ocultaba debajo de su pantalón, Sus ojos eran dorados grandes y hermosos con una cara de inocencia infinita.

Roy, un viejo amigo de Byron lo ayudaba para controlar su fuerza y rapidez para no llamar la atención. También lo ayudaba a ser educado ya que aunque tuviera una cara inocente en todos sus problemas el recurría a la violencia.

Cuando Zero estaba es 1° nivel de primaria solo tenía 5 años por no haber tenido problemas al hacer los exámenes para transmitirlo y el único problema era de que a Byron ya no le quedaba tiempo de vida y las últimas palabras que Zero pudo escuchar de él fueron "Me hubiera gustado verte crecer" y al momento sus ojos se cerraron... Para siempre.

Cuando él tenía 10 año fue testigo de la muerte de Roy al ser fusilado. Fue acusado de robar al experimento LRM-001. Zero tuvo miedo y huyo lo más lejos que pudo a un bosque y Haci paso 3 años

Cuando tuvo 14 decidió volver a la sociedad y empezar de nuevo. Mintió sobre su edad y empezó a trabajar como mesero en un bar y hacia pasaron 2 años el pagaba su secundaria con el dinero del trabajo e iba a casar al bosque para comer.

En su secundaria él era muy antisocial a que en su cara ya no demostraba la misma inocencia si no que demostraba rencor a la humanidad por haberles quitado a las cosas más importantes de su vida incluyendo su hogar que fue incendiado el día que mataron a Roy y él tuvo que vivir en un árbol viejo.

Cuando alguien trata de acercarse pero luego se alejan de él, el solo piensa

"Por esas personas que nunca se dignaron a darme una mano"

Pues así fue los 3 años que estuvo en el bosque iba al pueblo a pedir pero nadie le daba una maldita mirada y si lo hacían solo ponían cara de asco.

"Me pregunto... Si alguien puede calentar este corazón frio"

*14 de Marzo 2014 2:30 pm*

Me encontraba caminando al trabajo, cuando estaba cerca vi como mi jefe sacaba a un muchacho con algunas heridas nada graves pero podrían infectarse. Cuando se iba a ir algo en mí se calentó y decidí vendar sus heridas. Cuando lo mire a los ojos al instante reconocí esa mirada, era la misma mirada que tuve cuando Roy murió, el muchacho aparentaba unos 3 años mayor que yo. Después de curarlo el rápidamente se levantó y corrió, no fue un problema encontrarlo pero... Pensé que dejarlo Haci era lo mejor pero nunca pensé que formaría tanto en su vida.

**__****Me quedo chiquito D: y si ya se que llevo muchas y ni siquiera eh puesto el capitulo 2 de *In love and war all is fair* pero tengo muchas pruebas, mi cumpleaños x3 y ya voy a enpezar los examenes haci que me puse ha hacer esto con mas anticipacion y ya tengo 3 capitulos y de *The little squirrel* todavia no se acaba me faltan algunas ideas para poner y Magdalena ya tengo tu fic MUY triste casi me da un infarto de orgullo cuando lo ise :D haci que sin mas me despido, hasta la proxima****__**


	2. The Lone Crow

_****_Hola, ya se que es el segundo capitulo que subo hoy xD pero queria aprovechar ya que voy a entrar a examenes y no podre boludear tanto como antes :c por eso ya voy dejando un opco de material para que no se aburran mucho sin mi ;) ok no :c Ya no los distraigo para que sigan con el fic :3_****_

Pa-Pa Panda Wolf cap 2: The Lone Crow

Era un día… En el año 1997 había un niño de pequeña edad… su nombre era Ryuk Evans. Era un niño normal como todos los demás, jugaba con sus amigo, tenía una casa a orillas de u rio y unos padres muy sabios.

(N/A: Ajam ajam… sabiondos)

Su padre era científico y su madre era dueña de una tienda de animales. Cuando tenía alrededor d años miraba como su padre salía muy temprano y volvía muy tarde, cada vez que trataba de preguntarle el solo decía:

Mi pequeño hijo… tú quisieras un juguete de tu tamaño? –Decía el padre mientras revisaba sus papeles-

Bueno… si sería interesante… -Decía yo sin saber muy bien a que se refería-

Yo y mis colegas estamos trabajando en un robot especializado lo llamaremos LRB-001

Que es eso? –pregunto sin entender todavía-

Es un lobo robot mutante, te encantara solo que serás 3 años mayor que el, pero tendrás que cuidarlo y no se lo podrás mostrar a tus amigos –Decía su padre dándole la espalda dejando curiosidad al pequeño-

Un 17 de agosto de 1997 El pequeño Ryuk esperaba a su padre en el lugar de trabajo de su madre cuando vio algo que lo dejo aterrado y su madre al ver tal escena grito.

AHH! MI ESPOSO! –Grito su madre aterrada viendo que en la fábrica donde trabaja el amor de su vida había explotado inmediatamente salió corriendo mientras que le decía- Ryuk cariño iré a fuera quédate aquí por favor

S… Si –Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues su madre corrió lo más rápido que pudo- Papá…

Un 16 de Septiembre del mismo año, Ryuk seguía esperando la aparición de sus padres mientras estaba solo en su hogar sin nada que comer y algo lo dejo sorprendido y feliz.

Papá! –Grito Ryuk corriendo a abrazar a su padre- Te eh extrañado mucho!Y mamá?

Hijo… -Su padre se arrodillo a su altura- Mamá… no volverá a casa y tu juguete nuevo tampoco… pero sabes qué? Quiero hacerte algo muy especial

Eh? A que te refieres? No entiendo padre –Dijo Ryuk pensando en las mil cosas que le pasaron a su madre-

Ve y acuéstate en la camilla de experimento tomate una anestesiador y espérame ahí por favor –Dijo su padre mientras corría a buscar muchas cosas- Es un lindo regalo

Ryuk le hizo caso y fue a la camilla e hizo todo lo que le pidió su padre. Luego entro su padre, le dio la vuelta a Ryuk y le inyecto varias cosas, pero lo último que recuerda es dolor, sangre, gritos, risas, lágrimas y todos eso lo provocaba su padre. Que le estaba haciendo? Que pasaba? Porque me hace esto? Que paso con mamá? Porque pasaba esto? Que hizo para merecerlo?

Al día siguiente despertó mareado se levantó con esfuerzo y lo primero que vio fue su padre en el suelo muerto… al parecer se había suicidado. Camino por la casa y al pararse frente al espejo se asustó mucho.

Unas grandes alas negras salían de él, parecían de cuervo. Solo retrocedió viendo toda la sangre que traía encima. Él era un niño inteligente y entendía todo… Su padre se había vuelto loco por la pérdida de mi madre y por la explosión creyó que fue mi culpa por dejarla ir o algo Haci y me castigo poniéndome alas de cuervo… No tenía sentido!

Se bañó, se puso una chaqueta y salió de la casa empezando una vida independiente.

La gente lo ignoraba, algunos lo ayudaban, a veces pensaba:

''Quien me ayudara a volver a confiar… si no hay en quien confiar''

*14 de Marzo 2014 2:30 pm*

Entre en un bar de mala muerte, estaba aburrido ya tenía 19 años tenía un trabajo en un supermercado me pagaban bien ya no tenía que ocultar mis alas ya todos los del pueblo me conocían como el ''Fenómeno'' o ''El ángel caído'' Al comienzo fue todo un escándalo en la iglesia por el color negro de mis alas pero luego de explicar todo se calmó.

Entre al bar y mire a unos hombres asaltando a un tío, eso me molesto. No confió en nadie, pero eso no significa que me quede viendo de brazos cruzados. Empecé a pelear con ellos termine con varias heridas nada graves pero uno de ellos me tiro afuera. No quise volver entrar y me pare empezando a caminar hasta que me fije que un chico de ojos dorados profundos que me dejaron cautivado.

Un chico Peli plata me miraba con cara algo sorprendido por mis heridas y yo pensé:

''Que le pasa a este tío?, acaso tengo algo en la cara?!''

El solo se arrodillo y empezó a curar mis heridas. No puse resistencia ya que no parecía tener malas intenciones. Cuando termino me volvió ver a la cara y se quedó viendo un rato y me sonrió tiernamente como si me comprendiera pero NO nadie me comprende, solo sienten pesar de mí. Me levante y empecé a correr me sentía extraño.

Llegue a mi departamento donde ahora vivía. Esos ojos dorados, esa sonrisa todo el ya no me salía de la cabeza. Suspire, me di un baño y me prepare para ir a mi trabajo. Nunca me imaginé que el formaría mucho en mi vida

**__****AHHH! Todos me quedan cortos! TTwTT tratare que me quede mas largo la proxima ves Dx, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el proximo capitulo pondre la historia de Lifty y Shifty y Luego en el capitulo 4 Sera como una presentacion para que se den una idea de como son los personas x3 por si las moscas tambien pondre las imagenes en nuestra pagina de facebook ****Akatsuki-Cero****. Sin mas me despido Byeee!**_****_


	3. Raccoons dirty

_****_**Hola! Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo :D gracias a Dios se quedo mas largo *ALELUYA* :3 le puse mucho esfuerzo esero que les guste esta ves hablare de los segundos protagonistas del fic sin mas que decir los dejo continuar**_****_

Pa-Pa Panda Wolf cap 3: Raccoons dirty

Entre los años 1995 y 1997 nacieron 2 niños gemelos.

El mayor se llamaba Shifty Raccoon Con un color de verde de ojos y de pelo.

Y el menor, Lifty Raccoon que al igual que su hermano tenía el mismo color.

Los 2 eran hijos de una familia muy millonaria, hasta que un día cuando tenían alrededor d años su padre murió por una grave enfermedad.

Desde ese día, su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma. Ella les gritaba mucho, los saco de su escuela y los mando a vender, los mando a robar y cada vez que los atrapaba la policía ella solo decía:

''No conozco a estos niños, sáquenlos de aquí''

Desde esos días los 2 habían empezado a tenerle rencor, sabían que no se podían ir de aquella casa porque no sobrevivirían más de unas cuantas semanas.

Una noche de 2001 cuanto tenían entr años, Shifty Se decidió:

Lifty, Tengo un plan. ¡Levántate! –Decía Shifty tratando de levantar a su hermanito- ¡Vamos rápido!

¿Eh?.. Shifty? Que pasa… -Decía Lifty levantándose de la cama- ¿No puedes dormir? Marica… jejeje

Shhh, Cállate ¡Idiota! –Dijo Shifty enojado por lo que dijo su hermano- ¡Tengo un plan! Para que podamos salir de esta casa…

¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo? –Decía Lifty desesperado, Por ser el menor su madre siempre lo trato peor y ya estaba cansado de eso- ¡Dímelo rápido, JOD*R!

¡Cállate, despertaras a todos! –Dijo Shifty tratando de calmar a su hermano- Te diré mi plan pero cálmate por favor

Ok, pero dime rápido –Dijo Lifty ya calmado esperando la respuesta de su hermano-

Escapare de este lugar y buscare un hogar lejos de este pueblo para que los 2 podamos vivir en paz, Buscare un trabajo, no importa cuál sea pero mientras nos mantenga vivos está bien –Explico Shifty sentándose al lado de Lifty- tú te quedaras aquí y como yo hice una parte del plan, tú te la buscas de cómo hacer que madre no se dé cuenta que me fui

¡Eh! ¿Y por qué yo? –Decía Lifty sin saber cómo se las arreglaría- ¡Solo tengo 5 años JOD*R!

Si claro, 5 años y con esa boquita –Dijo Shifty despreocupado acostándose nuevamente en su cama- Mañana partiré temprano dile a Madre que fui al mercado y que volveré algo tarde y luego…

¿Y luego qué? –Dijo Lifty acostándose en su cama-

Simplemente, te pones esto y finges ser yo por un corto tiempo –Dijo Shifty pasándole el sombrero que siempre usaba- Somos gemelos, no notara que me fui, solo si tu colaboras podremos salir de esta miseria. ¿Estás listo?

S… Si –Dijo Lifty con un poco de miedo- Pero, pase lo que pase prométeme que volverás por mí

Lo prometo –Dijo Shifty dándole una dulce sonrisa a su hermano antes de caer en el sueño-

En el año2006 cuando Lifty ya tenía 12 años, seguía esperando el regreso de su querido hermano. Una noche mientras el dormía algo adolorido por el doble trabajo que su madre le dio ese día, escucho un ruido en la ventana.

¡Lifty! ¡Hey Lifty! –Se oía una vos susurrando desde la ventana, una vos que reconoció casi de inmediato- Levántate hermano

¡Shifty! –Dijo Lifty saltando a abrazar a su hermano dejando unas pocas lagrimas caer- Jod*r que paso mucho tiempo

Perdóname –Dijo Shifty abrazando a su hermano- En serio perdóname, debió ser muy duro aguantar a madre ¿no?

Si, fue un infierno jajajaja –Dijo Lifty separándose de su hermano- ¿Cumpliste la misión?

Sip, Espero que nuestro nuevo hogar te gusto –Dijo Shifty saliendo de la gran casa seguido por su hermano-

Pero al llegar no fue exactamente lo que esperaba Lifty.

¿Enserio? –Dijo Lifty sorprendido por lo que su hermano llamaba ''Nuevo Hogar Lujoso''- Te espere 7 años y me vienes con eso

Vaya, como si fuera fácil encontrar trabajo-Dijo Shifty enojado porque su esfuerzo fue en vano- Bueno te daré el tur

Cuando entraron había una pequeña sala con un sofá y una televisión, un comedor con refrigerador y mesa y una habitación para 2.

Bueno, peor es nada –Dijo Lifty suspirando sentándose en el sillón- y como viviremos

Robando –Dijo simplemente Shifty sentándose al lado de su pequeño hermano-

¿Hablas enserio? –Dijo Lifty viendo extrañado-

Sip, No importa que pase nunca dejare que te atrapen –Dijo Shifty dándole una sonrisa a su hermano- Tu confía en mí, no hay nada de que temer.

*14 de Marzo 2014 2:30 pm*

Hey, mira Shifty Presa fácil –Dijo Lifty apuntando a un chico peli plata con ojos dorados- jajajaja parece un lobo

Mmm… No lo sé –Dijo Shifty mirando fijamente al chico- No parece tener mucho de valor, es decir mira su ropa desgarrada

Cierto, pero no hemos robado nada y tengo hambre –Dijo Lifty molesto-

Hay sí, perdóneme mi reina jajajaja –Dijo Shifty burlándose de su hermano-

Ca… cállate Shifty jod*r que eres molesto –Dijo Lifty Buscando a otra ''Presa''-

Jajajaja ya que me muero –Decía Shifty tratándose de aguantar la risa- Bueno, mira a ese tío

¿Eh? Mira ahora está vendando al otro –Dijo Lifty recordando su primer robo-

FLASH BACK

Lifty, rápido mete todo lo de valor y algo de comida –Dijo Shifty en susurro-

Perdón señorita, es que no tengo mucha experiencia –Dijo Lifty algo asustado por que los encontraran sin mirar muy bien hacia donde iba-

¡Wahhh! ¡Lifty cuidado! –Dijo Shifty empujando a Lifty para que no se cortara la mano con un tipo de arma que colgaba de la pared y al hacer esto boto un jarrón-

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Dijo una voz mientras bajaba por las escaleras- ¡Voy a llamar a la policía, por favor retírese!

Lifty, toma los sacos y salgamos de aquí –Dijo Shifty levantándose saliendo por la ventana-

Si –Dijo Lifty-

Corrieron con el botín por el bosque pero entonces paso algo que no se esperaban. Tenían una bajada peligro delante de ellos, era bajar por ahí o ser atrapados. Los 2 bajaron y cuando ya estaban abajo Lifty se tropezó y se lastimo.

Shifty jod*r me duele –Dijo Lifty tratando de levantarse pero fallando en el intento-

Mmm… ¡ya se! –Dijo Shifty Mientras metía a Lifty en uno de los sacos con dinero y siguió corriendo-

¡JOD*R! ¡SHIFTY CABR*N! ¡SACAME MIERD*! –Dijo Lifty pataleando un poco dentro de la bolsa-

Espera a que lleguemos a casa para que te cure –Dijo Shifty que empezaba a correr más rápido-

*EN LA CASA*

¡MIERD* ME DUELE! –Dijo Lifty mientras lo sacaban del saco- ¡MALDIT* EN QUE PENSABAS!

Perdón… -Dijo Shifty mientras buscaba lo necesario para curar a su hermano- Pero estaba nervioso y no quería que en nuestra primera vez nos atraparan

Ok… ¡PERO A QUE LO VUELVAS A HACER TE MATO! –Grito Lifty todavía enojado-

Jajajaja ya entendí tranquilo –Dijo Shifty mientras empezaba a apretar la rodilla de Lifty con un paño de alcohol- No soy doctor pero esto te ayudara.

¡CRACK!

¡AHHH! ¡JOD*R SHITY, QUE DUELE! –Grito Lifty saltando del sofá-

Bueno pero al menos te sientes mejor –Dijo Shifty mientras se levantaba- Vámonos a dormir es tarde mañana veremos lo que robamos, muévete

¡NO! ¡NO E TERINADO CONTIGO CABR*N! –Grito Lifty empezando a tirarle todo a Shifty-

Y Haci pasaron peleando un rato y Shifty ya estaba cansado. Y para calmarlo nada que no pueda arreglar un simple golpe en el cuello. Acto seguido llevo a un Lifty desmayado a su cuarto y ahí termino la primera noche de robo de los gemelos Raccoon

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Jajajaja seee fue un buen primer día –Dijo Shifty despreocupado mirando al cielo ignorando a su hermano que soltaban una que otra grosería-

**__****Wahhh almenos me quedo bueno el final estoy TAN orgullosa me voy a morir Kyaaaa ok no :c bueno ahorita pongo una ''presentacion''de como se ven los personakes AMEN****__**


	4. Presentation

**Hola... lo se me tarde tanto solo para escribir esto D: pero es que me costaba adivinar los años en los que nacieron tenia que contar y ademas en la mañana tenia clases de Ingles y SALI SUPER BIEN EN EL EXAMEN BICHES :D *tos* *tos* Como sea, no los entretengo mas :3**

_Pa-Pa panda lobo cap 4: Presentación_

******_-ZERO-_**

Nombre: Zero Ruki

Edad: 16 años - 2014

Altura: 140 M

Sexo: Masculino

Piel: Pálida

Pelo: Plateado con un par de mechones rojos

Ojos: Dorados

Cumpleaños: 17 de Agosto

Año de nacimiento: 1996

Relaciones: Byron**-**Padrastro **/** Roy**-**Maestro

**_-Ryuk-_**

Nombre: Ryuk Evans

Edad: 19 años -2014

Altura: 160 M

Sexo: Masculino

Piel: Bronceado

Pelo: Negro

Ojos: café oscuro

Cumpleaños: 23 de Febrero

Año de nacimiento: 1994

Relaciones: Padre **/** Madre

******_-Lifty-_**

Nombre: Lifty Raccoon

Edad: 15 - 2014

Altura: 145 M

Sexo: Masculino

Piel: Color caramelo

Pelo: Verde oscuro

Ojos: Verde claro

Cumpleaños: 18 de Septiembre

Año de Nacimiento: 1998

Relaciones: Padre **/** Madre

******_-Shifty-_**

Nombre: Shifty Raccoon

Edad: 17

Altura: 170 CM

Sexo: Masculino

Piel: Color caramelo

Pelo: Verde oscuro con una coleta

Ojos: Verde claro

Cumpleaños: 16 de Julio

Año de nacimiento: 1996 Relaciones: Padre **/** Madre

**Bueno empezare a escribir The Litte Squirrel antes que se me olvide lo que iva a hacer y luego me ceno una pizza :D y miro Gugure! Kokkuri-san x3**


	5. Friends?

Hola :D termine de escribir el capitulo aunque... ¡Al final quede sin inspiracion! Dx y pues, me quedo a como quedo ojala les guste :B.

Estoy escribiendo (OBLIGADA) Un fic pervertido de Ticci Toby (¿YA DIJE OBLIGADA? xD) y como yo quiero mucho a mi amiga le hago el favor, ella me dice que escribir y yo solo escribo y publico TODAS las Ideas serian de ella TTwTT.

Happy tree friends es propiedad de Kenn Navarro y Rhode Montijo por lo que los unicos que me pertenecen son: Zero y Ryuk Dx.

¡QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC!

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pa-Pa Panda Wolf cap 4: Friends?

**ZERO POV**

*12 de Marzo 2014 8:30 am*

Me desperté tranquilo en la mañana. Me levante y me arregle a como pude y me fui a mi trabajo.

El día era soleado perfecto para ir de caza. Al pensar esto me alegre mucho, pero momentos después sentí un mal presentimiento y eso me asusto.

Al parecer, mi día perfecto se iba a caer a pedazos.

* Coffee King 9:00 am*

Al entrar corrí a la cocina a cambiarme y luego de vestirme me encontré a mi Jefe en la puerta del vestidor.

Me volteo a ver y me llamo. Solo faltaría que me despidiera por venir con pulgas… ¡MALDIT*S PULGAS!

-¿Pa… Pasa algo Jefe? –Pregunte con algo de miedo hasta que vi la expresión feliz de su rostro-

-Sí, tengo que hablar contigo –Dijo mientras me daba una gran sonrisa- ¿Quisieras tener trabajo tiempo completo con un aumento?

-¿Eh? –Esa pregunta me agarro desprevenido pero igualmente conteste- S… Si

-¡Pues felicidades! –Grito mi Jefe- Ahora tú te encargaras de servir el licor en la noche.

¡¿QUÉ CARAJ*?! ¡¿HABLA ENCERIO?! ¡UNO DE ESOS ME PODRIA ROBAR!

Pero igualmente necesito el dinero… No tengo de otra tendré que aceptar el empleo.

-Gra… Gracias señor –Dije yo tranquilamente pero por dentro… ¡Estaba que le queria partirle cul* al viejo ese!- No lo decepcionare.

*Coffee King 7:45 pm*

-Que día mas agotador –Dije para mí mismo sentado en una silla- y eso que apenas empieza mi segundo turno.

En eso entra al lugar una… ¡¿CABRA?! Pero que cara… Entro un hombre viejo acompañado de una cabra.

Ok, esto no es nada normal. Pero debo seguir con el trabajo si quiero ese aumento.

-¿Qué le puedo ofrecer señor? –Dije amablemente mientras que la cabra y el hombre se sentaban en los sillones-

-Quiero un ''Beso de Ángel'' –Dijo con simpleza el hombre-

Por el amor de… No haga tal elección femenina JOD*R.

-Yo quiero… Un ''Martini'' –Eso me dejo sorprendido… ¡Una cabra que habla! ¡Y para colmo me pide de beber al rey de los cócteles!-

-En seguida se lo traigo señor –Dije tratando de sonar con naturalidad mientras les daba su orden- Aquí tiene

-Mmm… El borde es un poco mediocre, parece que te agitas demasiado niño –Me critico la cabra mientras parecía analizar cada uno de mis movimientos- Tienes buena forma, es bastante lamentable.

Luego de que se fueron me quede un rato parado viendo a la nada pensando una y otra vez… ''A… ¿Acabo de ser criticado por una cabra?''

*Coffee King 9:54pm*

-Por fin vamos a cerrar –Dije bostezando- Este día más raro no podría salir.

Me empecé a sentir mareado. Es cierto, no había comido nada en todo el día y ya estoy algo cansado.

-Buenas Noches –Dijo un hombre entrando al lugar- Deme 5 cervezas.

-En seguida señor –Dije mientras le servía la bebida-

Luego de unos minutos el hombre empezó a ponerse ebrio y decidí no servirle más y cerrar el lugar para irme.

-Por favor, solo una botella más –Suplico el hombre tratando de convencerme-

-No señor, lo lamento pero ya tomo demasiado –Dije dirigiéndome al vestidor- Le pido por favor que se retire.

Luego de vestirme con mi ropa mire al hombre todavía sentado en el sillón.

-Por favor… solo una más –Dijo el hombre empezando a llorar- Mi… Mi mujer me abandono por… porque descubrió que soy Homosexual.

Eso me sorprendió, que de repente un hombre ebrio te confiese que le gustan los hombres no es algo que pasa todos los días.

-En verdad lo siento señor. Pero ya no puedo mantener el lugar abierto, tengo que cerrar –Dije mientras me sentaba junto a él y le daba una tierna sonrisa- Pero si le ayuda en algo… Mi Jefe me pago por adelantado antes de irse. Puedo acompañarlo a buscar un departamento donde pueda pasar unas cuantas noches y no se preocupe, yo me encargare de pagarle todo.

-Lo… ¿Lo dices enserio? –Dijo el hombre mirándome sorprendido-

-Muy MUY enserio –Dije yo dándole una sonrisa infantil- Bien vámonos y cerre…

-Niño… te habían dicho que eres atractivo –Interrumpió el hombre dejándome sorprendido- ¿Quisieras pasar una noche entretenido?

Pero que mier… Ok, esto ya es demasiado, soy un robot. No un tonto como para no saber que este Tipo me quiere violar.

-Pe… ¿Pero qué demonios dice? –Dije algo asustado- Trate de ser amable pero parece que no tiene remedio.

-Da… Dame un besito –Dijo el hombre acorralándome en una pared tomándome de las manos para no escapar- Solo… uno.

-¡Quítate de encima! ¡Viejo apestoso! –Trate de forcejar pero me tenía agarrado fuertemente y contando el hecho que también yo estaba débil-

-Juro que te are sentir bien –Dijo sonriendo perversamente pasando su lengua por mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera-

-No, Suélteme… por favor –Decía débilmente mientras que solo pensaba- O mierd*, me van a violar

-¡Hey tú! –Grito una voz llamando la atención del viejo- ¿te parece divertido abusar del menor?

-Jod*r, por fin un héroe -Pensé yo algo feliz que alguien me ayudara-

-Si te parece tan divertido… ¿Por qué no me invitaste? –Dijo la voz acercándose a nosotros- Yo también me quiero divertir.

Lo suponía… ¡Ahora 2 Tipos que ni siquiera había visto en toda mi vida me van a violar!

-No… -Fue lo único que alcance a decir hasta que me di cuenta que mi rostro empezaba a sentirse cálido y me di cuenta…- E… ¿Estoy llorando?

-¡Whoo! ¡Eres tú! –Dijo el pelinegro apuntándome. Reconozco esas alas, quien más podría ser-

-Tu… -Dije mientras lo miraba sorprendido, Lo admito… ¡ESTE FUE EL PEOR DÍA DE TODOS!

**RYUK POV**

Bueno, en verdad no tenía intenciones de hacerle algo malo al mocoso. Solo lo queria asustar un poco antes de ayudarlo pero… ¡Nunca imagine que fuera el mismo que me curo antes!

O Dios… Ahora debe pensar que soy un pedófilo pervertido. Para colmo lo ice llorar.

Dios, que miserable que soy.

-Bonita forma de agradecerme –Dijo el peliplata sacándome de mis pensamientos- No creí que la persona a la que ayude le gustara hacer este tipo de cosas.

-N… No te… te equivocas solo… solo bromeaba –Dije Tartamudeando nervioso-

-¿Me vas a ayudar a violarlo o qué? –Dijo el hombre ebrio ganándose una furiosa mirada de mi parte-

-Hombres como tú me dan asco –Dije y sin más, le di un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente- ¿Estas bien?

El chico parecía asustado. Trato de levantarse pero cayó en seguida.

-Pareces estar muy débil, déjame llamar a la policía para que se lo lleven –Pero al finalizar lo dicho, empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados mientras me daba una mirada asustada a lo que yo solo suspire- Bien… dame las llaves, cerrare el lugar y te llevare a tu casa.

-No… No tengo… -Dijo el ojidorado bajando la cabeza mientras me entregaba las llaves-

Yo solo le di una mirada comprensiva y fui a cerrar el bar dejando al hombre adentro.

-Bueno, quédate sentado aquí –Dije mientras le revolvió sus plateados cabellos- Bien, no empezamos muy bien haci que... ¿cómo te lla…?

No pude terminar porque al darme la vuelta el peliplata estaba profundamente dormido. Yo solo suspire y dije para mí mismo:

Demonios… Supongo que tendré que llevarme al mocoso al departamento –Dije mientras ponía al menor en mi espalda-

**Aasfaosfyawfpdi xD lo unico que siento que me quedo graciosos fue lo de la cabra xD Ahora tengo un jueguito:**

**Adivina Adivinador... De que anime saque la cabra **

**PISTA: La cabra se llama Don Valentino y de la mafia :D**

**Jajajaja ok es un anime realmente raro pero igualmente divertido xD**

**La persona que adivine se lleva un Fic gratis W **

**Ya se que debo un One-Shot pero con mis examenes finales apenas tuve tiempo de escribir esto :/**

**Pero ya lo escribire uno de estos dias, Haci que Tranqui Tranqui :D**

**Y no pondre la historia en Facebook porque todavia no tengo la imagen :c **

**.-. .-.-.**


End file.
